Matt Malloy
|birthplace = Hamilton, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor; Voice Actor |characters = Grish; Omag (voice) }} Matt Malloy portrayed the character Grish in the first season episode . He also provided the voice of Omag in the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II. 1990s work Malloy has been acting since the late 1980s, but it was not until he performed in the 1992 drama Wind did Malloy work with another Trek actor, Ned Vaughn. Malloy followed that with Mrs. Parker & the Vicious Circle(1994, with Wallace Shawn). That same year was Hand Gun (with Seymour Cassel). In 1996, Malloy joined Corbin Bernsen and Michael Buchman Silver in the telefilm Bloodhounds, in which Bernsen was the film's lead. That same year Malloy acted in Boys (with Christopher Pettiet and Winona Ryder). In 1997, Malloy was in The Alarmist (with Dennis Cockrum). Malloy got to appear in the award-winning film As Good as It Gets (also 1997, with Kaitlin Hopkins). 1998 was a busy year for Malloy; first was Starstruck (with Spencer Garrett), and then Malloy was among the many Trek alumni when he appeared in Armageddon (produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, directed by Michael Bay and co-written by J.J. Abrams). Armageddon also boasted Jeff Austin, Brian Brophy, Jim Fitzpatrick, Googy Gress, Anthony Guidera, James Harper, John Mahon, J. Patrick McCormack, Andy Milder, and Lawrence Tierney (in what was to be Tierney's final film role). That year, Malloy also worked with Michael Buchman Silver in the dramedy Playing by Heart. The film featured many Trek alumni such as David Clennon, April Grace, Tim Halligan, and Kellie Waymire. In 1999, Malloy found himself in the independent release Election (with Molly Hagan, Mark Harelik, and Holmes R. Osborne). 2000s work In 2000, Malloy appeared in the comedy Drop Dead Gorgeous (with film star Kirstie Alley and TNG guest Kirsten Dunst). In the 21st century, Malloy was seen in Everything Put Together (with Shelly Desai, Tom McCleister, and Alan Ruck), then came South of Heaven, West of Hell (with Noble Willingham). Malloy was next seen in the biopic Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: Jon-Benet & the City of Boulder (with Ronny Cox, James G. MacDonald, John Rubinstein, and Sean Whalen). Malloy then appeared in the high school drama Finding Forrester (joining F. Murray Abraham, April Grace and Michael Nouri). In 2001, Malloy was cast in the Steven Spielberg-directed A.I.: Artificial Intelligence. The sci-fi drama re-teamed Malloy and April Grace. With them in this film were Paula Malcomson and Matt Winston. In 2003, Malloy was joined by Ron Canada, Clyde Kusatsu, Jim Metzler, and Angela Paton in the independent drama The United States of Leland. The year ended when Malloy appeared in a telefilm remake of the independent film Fargo (with Robert Joy) and the short film The Goldfish (with Henry Gibson). In 2004, Malloy appeared in the thriller Spartan (with Steven Culp, Margot Farley, and Natalia Nogulich). In 2007, Malloy worked opposite Diedrich Bader in Sunny & Share Love You. In 2008, Malloy appeared in the controversial drama Choke (with Joel Grey and Brad William Henke). Choke received the controversy due to the seemingly approving portrayal of auto-erotic asphyxiation. Malloy was seen next in the seldom-noticed short film The last Days of Limbo (with Ian Abercrombie). In 2017, Malloy reunited with earlier co-star Mark Harelik in the tennis biopic Battle of the Sexes which also included Wallace Langham, Tim Ransom and Sarah Silverman. Television work Malloy's first work on television was a starring role on the HBO Cable series Tanner88 (with Richard Cox). Malloy played campaign staffer Deke Connors. In 1997, Malloy guest-starred on The Practice in "The Means" (with Tony Amendola). The characters Amendola and Malloy portrayed were part of an ongoing storyline in which they were part of a class-action suit against a Boston power company. Also in 1997, Malloy guested on C-16: FBI (starring Zach Grenier) in "Russian Winter" (with Pasha Lychnikoff and Glenn Morshower). Malloy worked with future film co-star Alan Ruck on Spin City (also starring Victoria Dillard) in "Deaf Man Walking" (1999, with John Harrington Bland). 1999 kept Malloy active on television because next was NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence) in "Show & Tell" (with Chad Allen). For the 21st century, Malloy acted on Charmed in "All Hell Breaks Loose" (2001, with Michael Bailey Smith). On Tremors, Malloy worked with Melinda Clarke in "Night of the Shriekers" (2003). In 2005, Malloy appeared on House (starring Jennifer Morrison) in "Love Hurts" (with John Cho and Keone Young), and also was on Without a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano) in the final episode of the series that year, "When Darkness Falls". In 2006, Malloy got to work with Trek icons Rene Auberjonois and William Shatner on their series Boston Legal in "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" (with Ed Begley, Jr. and Andrew Prine), followed by The West Wing in "Institutional Memories" (with Vince Grant and Scott Klace). Next came Medium, executive-produced by Kelsey Grammer, in "Four Dreams". After that was an appearance in the short-lived police comedy-drama Raines in "Stone Dead" (with Linda Park). In the spring of that year, Malloy was guest-cast on NUMB3RS in "Burn Rate" (with Lisa Vidal). Another time in which Malloy appeared on a short-lived series was the FOX drama K-Ville (starring John Carroll Lynch) in "Flood, Wind & Fire" (with Michael Harney and Scott Klace). Malloy worked on the psychological crime drama Lie to Me in "A Perfect Score" (2009, with Steven Flynn). On Bones, Malloy was joined by Ellen Geer, Rick Scarry, and Kelvin Yu in "The Double-Death of the Dearly Departed". Following Bones was Desperate Housewives (starring Teri Hatcher, Neal McDonough, and Brenda Strong) in "Rose's Turn" (with John Eric Bentley) and the medical drama HawthoRNe in "Mother's Day" (with Bruce French and Anne Elizabeth Ramsay) concluding Malloy's guest work in 2009. The only guest work in 2010 was The Mentalist in "Code Red" (with Brian George). For multiple appearances on the same series, Malloy first found work on Law & Order, first in "Mother Love" (1993, with series lead Carolyn McCormick). Also that year with McCormick again was "American Dream" playing a different role. Malloy did gain a recurring role as Roger Pasquese on Six Feet Under (starring James Cromwell). First was "The Black Forest" (with Andrew Prine as well as Pat Healy and Jeff Yagher), next were "Bomb Shelter" and "Untitled" (with Joanna Cassidy) in 2004. Malloy continued in 2005 in "Hold My Hand" and "Time Flies" (with Anne Elizabeth Ramsay) and with Cromwell only in "All Alone". Malloy was recast in his 1980s role as Deke Connors in Tanner on Tanner in 2004 with "Dinner at Elaine's" (with Corbin Bernsen) being his only work on the revived series working with another Trek actor. Finally Malloy was cast on The Unit (starring Abby Brammell), first in "First Responders" and "Change of Station" (2006, with Colby French), and then in "Freefall" (2007, directed by James Whitmore, Jr.). But out of all of the television work in which Malloy was seen, his greatest Trek connection on TV was his performance on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (starring Wallace Langham and Liz Vassey). In the seventh season "Loco Motives" (2006), Malloy played a slacker who murders his landlord (portrayed by Lilyan Chauvin). Also in that episode was Becky Wahlstrom. External links * * * es:Matt Malloy Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers